Mi hombre perfecto
by Waaleej
Summary: El hecho de que me enamore de alguien menor que yo no me convierte en una enferma. Por que para mi la perfección hecha hombre es... Mi regalo prometido para G-Dragon-sama


**Mi hombre perfecto.**

-Por favor Kanae chan- Suplico otra vez.

-Hiou kun, de verdad toda la tarde estaré grabando mi nuevo drama- A Kanae le rompía el corazón no poder ir a ver a Hiou cuando el la necesitaba, pero es que no podía dejar su trabajo tirado como si nada.

-Vamos Kanae chan, de verdad necesito verte- Su voz lastimera le empezaba a hacer temblar las piernas.

-De verdad, hoy no puedo, pero el viernes tengo libre toda la tarde ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos?- Dijo a modo de disculpa.

-No tengo otra opción- Su tono era de desagrado, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para terminar mas rápido. –Tengo que grabar un capitulo para una nueva serie ¿Podrías pasar por mi cerca de las seis de la tarde?

-Bien, entonces te veré el viernes Hiou kun- Kanae colgó sintiéndose emocionada, como si su corazón quisiera subir por su garganta y salir por su boca. Era extraño y le hacia gracia pensar en que se alegraba demasiado cada vez que recibía una llamada de Hiou.

Hiou… Hiou kun… Hiou.

Viera lo por donde lo viera estaba enamorada de un niño. Y es que tener como mejor amigo a un niño de 13 nunca es nada bueno. Si se divertían un montón yendo y viniendo a diferentes lugares como si fueran hermanos, pero ella no podía verlo de esa manera.

¿Quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un niño de 13 años? NADIE, NADIE EN TODO EL PLANETA, excepto ella. No es que fuera una pederasta que abusa de menores, no señor, nada mas distorsionado de la realidad pero cuando alguien es tan maduro y tan… "adulto" como Hiou te das cuenta que la edad solo es un numero. Además el siempre parecía estar atento de todo lo que a ella le sucedía.

¿Cómo no te enamoras del niño más perfecto del universo? Para Kanae, Hiou lo era: Era exactamente lo que siempre busco cuando era niña, el problema era que el seguía siéndolo mientras que ella había dejado de serlo hacia un par de años atrás.

Sin contar que se sentía como la peor de las personas, como una hipócrita. Y es que detestaba a Tsuruga Ren por enamorarse de Kyoko, el es cuatro años mayor que ella, conocía el mundo y a las mujeres mejor que nadie y ahí estaba clavado como un bobo con la más lenta de las lentas: Kyoko Mogami. Ellos se veían bien juntos aunque ninguno de los dos lograra decirse lo que realmente sentían. ¿Pero y ella y Hiou? ¿También se verían bien juntos?

_Si claro Kanae, sobretodo por que parecen hermanos._

¡No! No podía solo verlo como su hermanito. El era todo lo que ella quería y al parecer el también se había dado cuenta que ella lo era por que quería desesperadamente verla. Eso tenía que ser. Nada era más importante para el que decirle que la amaba. Eso debía ser.

Miércoles, apenas era miércoles por la mañana. Faltaban dos días enteros para poder verlo. Ha pero ella no quiso salir del trabajo antes para poder verlo. Tal vez si se concentraba en hacer bien su trabajo las horas pasarían mas rápido y cuando menos se diera cuenta ya estaría esperando a Hiou kun afuera de su set de grabación el viernes.

Nunca estuvo tan emocionada de arrancar la hoja del día en el calendario como ahora. ¡Fuera día jueves, Hola Vieres!

Se paro frente a su guardarropa y empezó a sacar cosas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

_Falda y blusa, pantalón y blusa, vestido, falda y suéter, verde y negó, rosa y negro, jeans y suéter, naranja y azul, verde y morado, negro y café, cabello recogido o suelto, con flequillo o sin flequillo, maquillaje natural o sin maquillaje, aretes cortos o largos, tenis o sandalias. _¿Por qué es tan difícil escoger algo?

Empezó a hiperventilar y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero pensado en que debía estar perfecta para cuando Hiou la viera. Siempre debía estar perfecta para el.

_Cálmate Kanae. 1, 2, 3, Nada malo va a pasar hoy, Hiou kun solo quiere vernos, eso es todo. 7, 8, 9,… ¿Y si algo malo le pasa y por eso estaba tan desesperado? Debí haber ido a verlo cuando el me necesitaba. 15. 16 .17. No, no tranquila, esta bien que quiera verme eso quiere decir que me extraña 21. 22. 23. ¿Pero y si necesitaba un favor de vida o muerte y yo se lo negué? 29. 30. 31. _

Por más que intentaba calmarse y estar fresca, siempre llegaba una nueva idea aterrorizándola más de lo que ya lo estaba.

¡Cielos! El reloj marcaba las 5.30 de a tarde, a penas tendría tiempo de recoger sus cosas e ir al set de grabación de Hiou kun para llegar a tiempo.

_Corre, corre._ Gritaba su mente mientras salía del edificio de LME.

5.59 marco su celular cuando llego frente a Air Tv, el lugar donde Hiou kun estaba grabando su nuevo drama.

A pesar de que seguía siendo un niño ya recibía protagónicos para drama. Kanae siempre lo admiraría por su grandioso trabajo como actor.

Entro deprisa al set y mientras esperaba a que Hiou saliera, saco un espejo de su bolsa para verse por enésima ves frente a el y darse cuenta de que seguía igual que cuando salió esa mañana de su casa.

-Kanae chan- Escucho la voz, aun de niño, que pertenece a Hiou kun. Subió la mirada y se lo encontró de pie unos metros mas delante de ella sonriendo mientras le hacia señas para que se acercara.

-Hola Hiou kun, lamento haber llegado tarde- dijo ella.

-No pasa nada Kanae chan, de hecho creo que tardaremos un poco en poder salir, Las tomas están demorando mucho, creo que mínimo falta media hora para que termine mi rodaje. ¿Podrías esperarme?-Ella noto como el bajo la cabeza y lo único que se veía se el niño eran sus orejas que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

-Claro, después de que termines podremos ir por un helado y me cuentas lo que querías decirme desde el miércoles ¿te parece?- Sonrió automáticamente cuando el la volvió a ver directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos al plato y ahí me esperas en lo que termino, sirve que me dices que tal lo hago- El la tomo de la mano y Kanae sintió que de pronto le saldrían alas y se iría volando de tanta felicidad. –Regresare por ti en cuanto termine, pero antes ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto alarmado

-¿Eh? Bien, bien, tu siempre te ves bien Hiou kun- respondió mientras se quedaba ahí junto a unos camarógrafos y unos asistentes de producción.

De repente se dio cuenta lo mucho que el había cambiado, de pronto le parecía mas adulto, mas atento sobre su aspecto, su peinado había cambiado al igual que su ropa. A Kanae le sorprendió que el de pronto quisiera ser mayor. _Tal vez el quiere verse mayor para que al estar juntos no se note tanto nuestra diferencia de edad._

La chica volvió a sonreír y se sintió mas enamorada que nunca pero de pronto sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando lo vio sonreír igual como lo hacia ella, pero la diferencia era que la sonrisa que a el se le pinto en la cara no era dedicada para Kotonami Kanae, sino para una niña de su misma edad que estaba del otro lado del plato de grabación.

_¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Hiou kun le sonríe así de cálido?_

Hay información que le llega a tu cerebro y no eres capaz de procesarla y desearías poder tener a la mano los botones de CRL + Alt + Supr para poder cerrar ese proceso defectuoso y volver a pensar claramente. Igual le pasaba a la morena. Veía como el chico que le gustaba seguía caminando con una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras veía a la otra niña frente a el y cuando la mirada de ambos se encontró, los vio sonrojarse y voltear la cara hacia otro lado.

Siguió observando a la chica en cuestión y se dio cuenta de que a ella parecía gustarle Hiou kun por que cada que el la volteaba a ver ella siempre le sonreía y cuando el la toco en el brazo para que empezaran a grabar otra vez ella se puso roja como un tomate y tartamudeo cuando contesto.

Kanae pudo sentir su sangre hervir, después sintió como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse y se formaba una gran bola indestructible, señal inequívoca de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier minuto.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación y ellos dos solo fueran amigos. Si eso debería de ser.

Esa fue, quizá la media hora ms larga de toda la vida de Kanae. Cada cinco segundos debía estarse recordando que ella solo era amiga de Hiou kun y nada mas para evitar ir y abofetear a esa niña que nada le había hecho.

Cuando por fin escucho la voz del director decir ¡CORTEN! Sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Ya quería salir de ese lugar del infierno y poder irse con el a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de esa chiquilla del infierno.

Pero su corazón volvió a ser pateado fuertemente cuando vio a Hiou tomado dela mano de la misma niña y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba.

-Gracias por esperarme Kanae chan- dijo Hiou tan pronto como llego.

-No es nada Hiou Kun, ¿Nos vamos?- estaba ansiosa por irse.

-Oh, acerca de eso, quería disculparme pero no voy a poder ir contigo. Lo siento-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que no? Tu fuiste el que me dijo que saliéramos hoy- Esperaba que no se notara como fulminaba con la mirada a la niña que seguía sujetando de la mano a su amor.

-Si lo se, pero es que, Sulli chan me pidió que ensayáramos los diálogos para el capitulo de mañana- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que lo acompañaba

-Ah- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Si antes no la quería, ahora la despreciaba completamente.

-Oh es cierto, no se conoce, Kanae chan, te presento a Sulli Yong mi coprotagonista en el drama y a partir de hoy, mi novia-

_Mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia, , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia , a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia, a partir de hoy, mi novia, mi novia., a partir de hoy, mi novia …_

Parecía que su cerebro y su corazón estallarían en cualquier momento. Y las mariposas que sentía en su corazón se convirtieron de pronto en una manada de búfalos salvajes que amenazaban con ir i destrozar a esa niña ingenua.

Intento tragarse su amor y su orgullo y estiro su brazo derecho para saludar a la chica e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Actuar.

-Hola Sulli san, soy Kotonami Kanae- La sonrisa falsa de Tsuruga Ren de la que tanto se quejaba Kyoko le salió a la perfección a la primera. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que era falsa.

-Hola Kotonami san, vaya pensé que esto seria difícil. Pensé que no le caería bien. Me alegro de que no fuera así- Kanae se obligo a no tomar entre sus manos el frágil cuello de esa niña y oprimirlo hasta escuchar a las vertebras romperse.

_Tranquila, tranquila Kanae._

-Nada que ver niña, los amigos de Hiou kun son mis amigos también- Sabia perfectamente que su voz era falsa pero siguió como si nada a pesar de querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento en el que nadie la viera.

-Bueno Kanae chan, creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos por que el capitulo que grabaremos mañana es complicado- dijo un incomodo Hiou.

-Claro, descuida después podemos salir. No te preocupes hasta luego- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que los dos niños se volteara y comenzaran a alejarse de ella.

¿Cómo había sido así de idiota de enamorarse de un niño seis años menor que ella? Obviamente nadie la escogería nunca a ella sobre alguien bonita y perfecta como esa tal Sulli.

Se recargo en una pared que estaba alejada de todos y cubrió su rostro intentando tranquilizar a su corazón y a sus glándulas lagrimales.

Se sentía tonta y enferma, patética y arruinada.

A pesar de todas esas veces que dijo entender a Kyoko jamás lo hizo hasta el día de hoy. Nunca entendió como se atrevió a hacer lo que un cabezota como Fuwa quería sin obtener nada bueno para ella más que lágrimas y un dolor desmedido.

-Si te quedas así alguien pensara que eres un maniquí de utilería- dijo una voz burlona junto a ella asustándola.

Le lanzo su mirada asesina indicándole que se largara y la dejara en paz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Kanae se detuvo a observar detenidamente al sujeto que le hablaba. Se dio cuenta de que su cara le era conocida pero no sabia de donde. Por un momento olvido que estaba triste y con el corazón roto.

-emmmm- fue lo único que salió de su boca y solo como si no supera que decir.

-Tomare eso por un si. Creo que te conozco pero no se realmente quien eres- Dijo el muchacho pero la morena solo podía seguir viéndolo, peor el era lo mas raro que Kanae hubiera visto alguna vez, traía una extraña especie de gorra y una camisa con una especie de cara con enormes ojos rosas, unas pobladas cejas y una gran, gran nariz gris en ella., llevaba un Colgate con una estrella enorme, muy bonita. Era bastante extraño aunque se veía adorable vestido así.

-emmmm- Volvió a repetir lo mismo. Estúpido cerebro que se queda sin ideas cuando más lo necesitas.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea eso? Oh espera ya se que me responderás "emm"- El muchacho se empezó a reír con ganas que le contagio su risa Kanae que comenzó a reírse de lo gracioso de la situación.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperar el control de si misma, le dio un pequeño golpe.

-Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas?- Pregunto el chico de gorra.

-Por burlarte de mí- Dijo ella antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas los dos.

-Ya disculpa por haberme reído pero era inevitable-

-Esta bien, al menos me hiciste reír a mi también- Por un momento regreso la imagen de Hiou a su cabeza, pero al volverá ver ese chico de camisa ridícula y sonrisa bonita hiso que se olvidara de el.

-¿trabajas aquí?- Pregunto el.

-No, había quedado con un amigo pero al parecer tuvo algo mejor que hacer y decidió que mejor saldríamos otro día- Por algún motivo desconocido no se sintió mal hablando de ello a pesar de que el era un completo extraño.

-Ya se, estos nuevos actores, mi hermana también me mando al carajo y se fue con su nuevo noviecito así que ahora me toca regresar solo a casa- no podía ser cierto, era demasiada casualidad.

-No me digas que eres el hermano de la protagonista, ¡oh cielos! No recuerdo su nombre…- _Piensa, piensa Kanae _–Sulli, Sulli Yong.

-¿La conoces? Bueno exacto ella es mi querida hermana- a Kotonami Kanae le hizo gracia el tono de sarcasmo que utilizo cuando dijo la palabra querida.

-Parece que mi amigo y tu hermana se pusieron de acuerdo por que salieron juntos-

-¡Dios los hace y ellos se juntan!-

-ni modo, siempre pasa- Dijo Kanae. *Bueno creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-.

-Oye como te vas si aun no se como te llamas, yo soy Ji, pero todos me dicen Dragón - Entonces cayo en cuenta de quien era y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es cierto, Soy Kotonami Kanae-

-Me gusta tu nombre- Dijo el mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-No tiene nada de especial, no se por que te gusta- Parecía que el modo Moko san esta encendido otra vez.

-Nah, a mi me gusta- llegaron a el elevador mas rápido de lo que a Kanae le hubiera gustado.

-El tuyo tampoco esta mal, aunque no entiendo por que si tu nombre es tan corto te llaman Dragón- Pregunto ella mientras el oprimía el boto de PB

-Es fácil, me dicen G Dragón por que es un juego de palabras, Mi nombre en ingles suena igual que la G, y Yong, mi apellido en coreano significa Dragón. Creo que suena mas interesante cuando me llaman como G Dragón a cuando me dicen Ji Yong, ese nombre suena como un perdedor ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de perdedor?- Dijo mientras levantaba uno de sus pulgares y le guiñaba el ojo, escena que le causo risa a Kanae –Lo se, suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres-

-Si claro- dijo ella mientras bajaban del ascensor.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran amigos de hacia tiempo y no que se acababan de conocer.

-Kanae san- A ella le extraño que su nombre sonara tan bien en los labios de otro hombre que no fuera Hiou kun –Ya que a los dos nos cancelaron ¿Estaría mal si te invito a salir?-

-Creo que no, mejor salir a aburrirnos como ostras ¿no?- No le hacia mucha gracia quedarse a llorar en su casa por tener el corazón roto, aunque ahora no se sentía tan mal por no estar saliendo con Hiou, de hecho se sentía a gusto. –Pensaba en ir por un helado-

-Entonces ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?-

Quien lo diría, ese chico era todo lo contrario a Hiou, era alegre, decía todo lo que pensaba, se vestía de una manera ridícula y la hacia reír.

Al menos algo bueno salió de la nueva relación de Hiou, ella conoció al hombre perfecto. Y quien sabe tal vez el podía ser su hombre perfecto.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Comentarios y Notas del Autor.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Yoshiki Nakamura Sensei. G Dragon y Sulli tampoco me pertenecen son miembros de BIG BANG y F(x) respectivamente.

¡Hola chicas!

Si si lo se, Es una historia K, nada común para mi pero desde hacia tiempo traía esta historia en la cabeza y no me la podía sacar, además de que desde hace un par de meses le había prometido un regalo a mi hermosa G Dragon sama.

Lo admito, yo no conocía a G Dragon (miembro de Big Bang) pero ahora, juro por dios que me gusta muchísimo. Es tan perfecto *-* pero no me fijare en el por que es de G chan.

Anuncio, es un Two-shot así que aun me falta para terminar esta historia.

Lo se, lo se, yo soy adicta a los corazones rotos y al drama, ya me conocen.

Yenni, nena ojala te guste, hice lo mejor posible, pero obviamente no podía decirte que a Dragon lo escogí precisamente para ser parte de tu regalo así que me invente la historia de Rain xD Se que ya te olías esa mentira pero de todas maneras mil disculpas: D

Un beso y un abrazo enorme hermosas.


End file.
